Fine & Dandy
by angellwings
Summary: Dana. Andy. Dandy. Love. Well, sort of. For Beth.
1. Sound

**A/N:** So, today is Beth's (Poet on the Run) birthday, and I asked her what sort of story she wanted. And she asked for Dandy (a pairing I dreamed up but have yet to really write anything for.) She also asked for a Jess (which I promise is coming). Anyway, that one Dandy fic turned into a drabble series. So here is drabble one of "Fine & Dandy". (Dandy= Dana/Andy, btw.)

Happy Birthday Beth!

angellwings

* * *

><p><strong>Fine &amp; Dandy<strong>

_**(97. Sound)**_

* * *

><p>"Dana, where are you off to?" Axel Turner's stern voice called.<p>

Dana huffed in frustration but turned to face her father with a big smile. "Dad, Hi!"

"You're going across the lake, aren't you?" Axel asked as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We've talked about this, dad," Dana said pleasantly as she fished her oar out of the canoe. "Remember? When it's _my_ free time I can go where ever I'd like. That _includes_ visiting my friends who just _happen_ to attend Camp Rock."

"This isn't because of Brown's nephew, is it?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "No, dad. We broke up, remember? You offered to buy me a car as a congratulations gift."

"Which you refused for reasons I still don't understand," Axel said with a teasing grin. "I think that's a big accomplishment. You're no longer dating the nephew of my rival. That's a _good_ thing for me. Besides, you have to admit that a new car would have made you feel _a bit_ better about the whole thing."

She smiled softly and shook her head. "No, dad, it would not have. Now, if you'll excuse me I told Ella I'd meet her on the pier by four o'clock. I'll be back for dinner. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Axel said with a small smile and a nod. He helped Dana into the canoe and watched her row off with a displeased expression. The problem he had was not with Camp Rock itself, but with Brown Cesario. Dana knew from past experience that anything Brown did, and did well, upset her father. So, her spending time with people so close to Brown worried him. Dana had told him numerous times that she never visited Camp Rock for Brown (although, Dana respected Brown Cesario a great deal. That was something she would never tell her father.) Dana visited Camp Rock for everyone else. For the girls, mostly. She wasn't particularly close to any of the guys (well, other than Nate.) Speaking of Nate, their relationship was odd. They were no longer dating, and they were trying to be friends. But it was hard to be friends with someone when you knew things about them that only a boyfriend or a girlfriend would know. She and Nate were still trying to figure out how to deal with that. She definitely didn't have feelings for him anymore. If she did then she wouldn't have grown so close to Ella.

Ella had accidentally let it slip at the beginning of the summer that she'd had a crush on Nate for nearly two years. Once the words had been out of Ella's mouth the shorter girl had turned pink and said, "I—I didn't mean to say that. Can we pretend this never happened? I'd rather no one know that I have—well, I mean, that I—have feelings for _you know who_."

That was the moment Dana knew she was over Nate. The knowledge that someone else wanted her ex-boyfriend hadn't bothered her one bit. In fact, she'd found herself wanting to help Ella. From then on Ella became one of her best friends. Ella and Nate were very close. They weren't dating, but apparently over the course of the school year they'd ended up texting and e-mailing frequently. Nate knew of every big event that had happened in Ella's life over the past year, and Ella now called Nate out whenever he struggled to admit what he was feeling. They had inside jokes and everything else you'd imagine two best friends would have. Only there was something else between them that lingered and encircled them every time they were together. Dana saw it for herself every day.

"Dana!" Ella said excitedly as Dana finally pulled up to the Camp Rock dock.

"Hey, Ells!" Dana replied as she tied off the boat and got out.

Ella approached and grabbed Dana's hand to drag her off toward the tiny and rather crowded Wardrobe Cabin. Ella had made all the arrangements with Brown on her own. She'd called Camp Rock alumni and had managed to find enough people who would sponsor the wardrobe department and give them money for supplies and fabric. No one really knew how she'd convinced so many Alumni to help her out, but she'd definitely worked hard to make the wardrobe department what it currently was.

"You _have _to come with me," Ella said urgently. "I've made you something completely fabulous. You'll love it."

"For what?" Dana asked curiously.

Ella shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored."

Dana chuckled. "Okay, well thanks."

They headed off to the wardrobe cabin but Dana was distracted by something else and stopped mid stride. She tilted her head and glanced through the door of the cabin to her right. She recognized it as the drum cabin. Ella finally noticed Dana wasn't walking beside of her and turned to look at her.

"Dana? What's up?"

"What's that sound?" Dana asked with a furrowed brow. It didn't sound like the normal drum set that Nate often played.

"Probably Andy. He's always in the cabin banging on or hitting one thing or another," Ella said casually.

Dana slowly approached and peeked inside the door. There was a guy about her age playing a pair of conga drums. His eyes were closed and he was pounding out complex rhythms with extremely fast hands. Her eyes widened and she looked genuinely impressed. She looked behind her at Ella who had stepped up onto the bottom stair on the porch.

"He's _good_," Dana said with a small smile.

"He should be. He spent last summer at a music conservatory studying percussion," Ella told her.

"A conservatory? As in…a place for serious _classical_ study?" Dana asked.

Ella nodded. "He decided he missed Camp too much to go back this summer. He and Nate are splitting the drum classes this year."

"Wow," Dana said as she continued to watch him play. "Why haven't I met him before?"

"He's kind of shy," Ella told her.

"I'm kind of shy," Dana told her.

Ella laughed. "Dane, you are _not_ shy. You're just…an introvert. There's a difference."

"So then if I'm an introvert…what are you?" Dana asked with a grin.

"An extravert. Definitely."

"And _who_ taught you all of this?" Dana asked knowingly.

Ella blushed and smiled secretively. "Nate."

"Figures," Dana said with a chuckle as she turned back to watch Andy play some more. "Do you think I'll ever actually get to meet him?"

"Sure," Ella said brightly. "If you want I could introduce you during free time tomorrow." Ella smirked at her. "Why? Do you find him _interesting_?"

Dana shrugged unconvincingly and bit her bottom lip. "He just seems _cool_, that's all."

Ella chuckled. "Yeah, he's _cool_. That's what it is. Come on, I need you to try this outfit on before our free time ends."

Dana hesitantly stepped away from the door and followed Ella. "Fine, I'm coming."


	2. Distance

**54. Distance**

* * *

><p>Ella was true to her word. The next day when Dana met her on the pier Ella led her straight to the drum cabin where Nate <em>and<em> Andy were discussing their classes and their students. Dana had a feeling Ella had asked Nate to distract Andy from practicing so she could introduce them. Ella knocked on the door frame and both boys turned to face the girls that were standing in the open door.

"Ells," Nate said happily. "Hey, Dane."

Dana nodded to him in acknowledgement. "Nate."

"Dana," Ella said with a smile. "This is Andy. Andy this is Dana Turner. She's from the camp across the lake."

"Hi," Dana said with a smile as she reached out to shake his hand. He returned her easy smile with his own strained one and briskly shook her hand.

"Hello," he said with a gulp.

"I, um, heard you playing yesterday when I walked by with Ella," Dana said brightly. "You're _really_ good."

He cleared his throat and blushed. "Thanks. Nate tells me you play piano?"

Dana nodded. "My whole life. My dad enrolled me in a private arts school so I've been practicing almost non stop since I was six."

"Wow," Andy said with wide eyes. "That's intense."

She shrugged. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

While Dana and Andy chatted Ella scooted closer to Nate. She nudged his arm and smirked when he turned to look at her.

"Thanks," Ella whispered.

"For what?" Nate asked.

"For distracting Andy," Ella said. "I really appreciate it."

He shrugged. "You asked me nicely. How could I refuse?"

"So, what do you think?" Ella asked as she motioned to Andy and Dana.

"I think…it_ might_ work," Nate said slowly. "If Andy can relax and man up enough to talk to her. I mean look how far away from her he's standing. I know from experience, Dana tends to ignore personal boundaries. So, if they can get past that…then they _might_ stand a chance."

"I think they can do it," Ella said optimistically. "Plus, they're sort of adorable."

Dana tried to ignore the whispered conversation Nate and Ella were having. She _hoped_ Andy couldn't hear it as well as she could. "So, are you enjoying teaching classes here?"

He glanced over to Nate and Ella nervously and then back to her. "Um, I—yes."

_Great_, Dana thought. _Another boy who can't talk to me_. "You know, I've always wanted to learn how to play the drums. And dance, but I don't think you could teach me how to dance. I mean, unless you actually are a dancer too. I never really asked you if you could dance. I mean it's not like a topic that comes up in normal conversation, right?"

Andy's eyes widened as she rambled and he nodded silently.

Dana winced and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I, um, ramble when I'm nervous. So, ah, could you teach me?"

"Teach you?" Andy asked in confusion. "Teach you what?"

"To play the drums. Do you think you could teach me?"

"I—wouldn't you rather ask Nate?" Andy asked hesitantly.

Dana chuckled. "If I wanted to ask Nate…then I would, but I'm not. I'm asking you."

"Then I—I guess…I guess I could teach you," Andy said before he paused to clear his own throat. "If that's what you really want."

"Great!" Dana said brightly. "Maybe I could meet you here? Same time tomorrow?"

"I—uh…sure?" Andy said with uncertainty.

"Awesome!" Dana said with a little excited hop. "I'll see you tomorrow! C'mon, Ella!"

Ella's eyes widened as Dana turned and left. She glanced at Nate reluctantly before looking back to Dana. "We're leaving? _Now_?"

"Yep, I want to see the alterations you made to that outfit from yesterday," Dana said from outside of the door.

Ella sighed and waved goodbye to Nate. "See you at dinner?"

He nodded and smiled. "I'll save you a seat." Nate watched Ella and Dana go before turning back to Andy. "Well, that went well. Don't you think?"

"I'm not sure what just happened," Andy admitted. "Did I…just agree to give her lessons?"

Nate chuckled. "Yes you did."

"How did that happen?"

"It was a surprise attack. Dana's very good at those," Nate said with a smirk. "Believe me, I _know_."

Andy chuckled and scratched his head. "I guess. But I'm not the only one being sneak attacked. You and Ella seem awfully close. How did that happen?"

Nate sighed and shook his head. "No idea. It just…_did_." He smiled slightly as he continued. "_But_, believe it or not, I actually…like it. She's different than a lot of other girls I've met. She doesn't fake _anything_. She's honest, you know?"

"I've known Ella longer than you have, remember? I was friends with her before she started hanging out with Tess. So, _yes_, I know. She says what's on her mind…whether it makes sense or not," Andy said with a chuckle.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a _very_ interesting summer," Nate told him with a smirk.

Andy quickly nodded his agreement. "No doubt."


	3. Camera

**A/N: **Getting the Natella out of the way so I can focus on Dandy, LOL. Sorry. Had to do it.

**Enjoy!**

angellwings**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>71. Camera<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ella," Nate said with an amused expression. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Shh!" She said harshly. "You'll spook them."

Nate's brow furrowed and he peeked around the door frame she was standing behind. "Ella Pador, are you spying on Dana and Andy?"

"I—no," Ella lied.

Nate glared sternly at her. "Leave them alone, Ells."

"But…they're so cute!" Ella said in a loud whisper. "I just want one picture."

Nate chuckled at her. "Ella, c'mon. Leave 'em alone."

"Hey," Ella said as she glared playfully at him. "I'm not bothering them. I mean, look, they're completely focused on that drum set."

Nate quirked a brow at the couple as he watched them discretely. Dana was sitting on the stool in front of the drum set and Andy was behind her instructing her on rhythms for the snare drum. Andy was stuttering and blushing and Dana clearly knew she was throwing him off. "I don't think that's all they're focused on. C'mon, Ella. Let them be."

Nate slipped his hand in hers and tugged her away from the cabin. Ella tugged back and swiftly pulled her hand from his. "Wait, just one picture—"

"Ella…"

He reached for the camera and she quickly snapped a picture before he could grab it.

"Okay, all done," Ella said brightly. "Let's go."

Nate smirked at her and shook his head. "You just had to do it, didn't you?"

"I told you," Ella said with a smile. "I only wanted one picture. They're too cute _not_ to take a picture."

"Well, now that you've got your picture can we leave them alone?" Nate asked with a grin as he held out his hand to her again. He gulped nervously as he offered it and hoped she didn't think it was odd or awkward.

"Yes, we can," Ella said brightly. She hesitantly accepted his hand, and blushed lightly as they walked off toward the lake.

"Are you, um, doing anything tonight?" Nate asked nervously

"Well, there's the Beach Jam tonight—"

"Of course, but after that?"

Ella smiled softly at him. "No, no plans. Why?"

"I thought, maybe, we could…hang out?" Nate asked before he cleared his throat.

Ella turned a beaming smile on him. "Yes, we can do that. We can definitely do that."

Nate sighed in relief. "I hoped you'd say that."


	4. Sun

**99. Sun**

* * *

><p>Andy cleared his throat loudly and smiled when Dana spun around and caught his eye. She beamed at him and motioned for him to hide. He ducked behind the trees closest to the boat dock just as Axel Turner found Dana on the Camp Star dock.<p>

"Dana? What are you doing out here? It's far too hot to be standing in the sun today."

"Well, I was inside rehearsing, but I…got a little chilly. The other girls had the AC on full blast. So I thought I'd come out here and warm up. I haven't been out here very long. I promise."

Andy grinned at Dana's little lie.

"Alright," Axel said with a sigh. "Just make sure you go inside soon. I don't want you getting a sunburn."

Dana chuckled before she spoke. "Yes, daddy."

Dana waited until Axel walked away before she headed over to the trees where Andy was hiding. She smiled as she walked around the other side of the tree.

"You're early."

"I, um, well, my class finished up early."

Dana chuckled. "You're the teacher, though. Wouldn't that mean _you're_ the one that determines when you finish up?"

Andy blushed and nodded. "Yes, that is what that would mean…"

"So, you wanted to finish early?" Dana asked with a smirk.

He cleared his throat and hesitated. "…yes."

"Why did you want to finish early?" Dana asked hopefully.

"I, um, wanted to see you," Andy said quietly.

Dana blushed and nodded. "That's what I thought."

"You know," Andy said with a small smile. "I've never heard you play."

Dana's brow furrowed. "Really? I could have sworn—"

"No," Andy said with a shake of his head. "I haven't."

Dana took his hand and pulled him through the trees toward the outdoor rehearsal platform. "My dad built a platform by the lake for the band and the orchestra to use to rehearse. He's almost never there. It's my favorite spot around camp."

They came to a clearing by the edge of the lake with a covered platform that was home to a white baby grand piano. She had him sit on the piano bench beside of her, and then looked at him expectantly.

"So," She asked. "What do you want to hear?"

Andy smiled at Dana and shrugged. "Whatever you want to play."

The sun was coming in at a diagonal angle thanks to the cover on the shelter. Dana played a melody that he didn't recognize, but he loved it. It was beautiful and the music rolled and flowed like nothing he'd ever heard before. Dana had played three or four pieces before the hour was up, and when they stood and left the shelter Andy's eyes widened.

"Um, your dad is going lecture you," Andy told her with a sigh.

"Why's that?" Dana asked in confusion.

"You're sun burnt on one half of your body," Andy said with a chuckle.

Dana glanced down at herself and laughed. "Figures. I'll just tell him I got carried away while rehearsing. He'll believe that." She paused for a second and then reached for his hand. "Thank you for coming, Andy. This was fun."

"Thank you for letting me hear you play," Andy told her. "I've never heard anything more beautiful than that."

Dana blushed. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Believe me," Andy said softly as he squeezed her hand. "It's true."


	5. Pick Up Lines

_24. Pick Up Lines_

* * *

><p>Dana had convinced Axel to let her spend the weekend at Camp Rock. It was July 4th weekend and all the campers had the option of going home to see their families. Almost all of the Camp Rockers opted to stay, but Camp Star was practically empty. There were no classes at either camp over the weekend so Dana had begged her father to let her stay with her friends at Camp Rock. Axel's one weakness was Dana's puppy dog eyes, and she used them to her advantage often.<p>

This was one of those times.

But there was one thing she hadn't thought about.

Camp Rock at night. Camp Rock was older and a bit spookier. Plus, there were far too many windows for her liking. She had this irrational fear of someone popping up suddenly in front of a window. She was so afraid of this that she couldn't look out a window at night. At Camp Star this was easily avoided. The rooms had very expensive high quality shades and very few windows. Camp Rock was not like this. There were windows _everywhere_ and the shades were cheap and they didn't always work.

Everyone had decided to hang out later than usual. They'd stayed inside the dining hall as a shelter from the unusually cool breeze, and Dana was doing her best to keep her eyes focused on people's faces and away from the windows. But she wasn't being very successful.

Andy nudged her shoulder and she jumped. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before she looked over at him. "Yes?"

His eyebrows rose and he glanced at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-um, no. Not really. But I'll be fine. It's just this dorky issue I have," She said with a sigh. "The more distracted I am then the less it will bother me."

Andy nodded. "Distracted. Right. How should I distract you?"

"Um, I don't know," Dana said anxiously. "Just start talking."

Andy cleared his throat. "Right, okay, talking…um, are your legs tired?"

Dana's brow furrowed before she answered. "No."

"Really? Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Dana laughed loudly and shook her head. "Oh God, you did not."

"What? You said _talk_. I blanked and then panicked!"

"Please tell me you don't actually _use_ that," Dana said with a smirk.

Andy chuckled dryly and shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I rarely have enough courage to _talk_ to girls let alone hit on them."

"You talk to me don't you?" Dana asked.

"Well, yeah, but you won't let me _not_ talk to you," Andy said with a grin. "You're kind of determined to make me talk."

Dana blushed. "Well, how else am I supposed to get to know you?"

He smiled. "I'm not complaining, Dana. I _like_ that about you. It's nice, and it honestly makes it easier _to_ talk."

"Really?" Dana asked hesitantly.

He nodded. "Really."

"Hey guys—"

Dana let out a short scream and instinctively wrapped her arms around Andy's neck as a voice drifted toward them from the window to their right.

"Whoa, Dana, chill out," the voice said again. Her wide eyes narrowed and she turned to glare at Shane as his poked through the open window.

"What. The _hell_. Are you doing?" Dana asked through gritted teeth.

"What? I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted a flashlight. I'm going to the storage shack," Shane said cluelessly. Dana continued to glare at him and Shane cleared his throat nervously. He slowly backed out of the window. "O-_kay_. Nevermind."

"I'm gonna kill him," Dana muttered. "I'm going to rip out all of his hair and then kill him."

Andy stifled a laugh and then blushed lightly as he looked down at Dana's arms that were wrapped around his neck. "Um, Dana. He's gone. You can let go now—I mean, if you want."

She blushed and immediately pulled her arms away. "Sorry. I, um—sorry. I have this fear of someone jumping at me in front of or _through_ a window and he just—well, let's just say I _might_ have a nightmare or two tonight."

Andy cleared his throat and smirked softly. "Don't worry about it. Feel free to do that again anytime you need to."

Dana's eyes widened and she laughed. "Now _that_ is a pick up line that might actually work."


	6. Breakfast

_84. Breakfast_

* * *

><p>The morning of the Fourth everyone showed up at the dining hall for a late self service breakfast, and Dana smacked Shane on the back of the head as she passed him.<p>

"Thank you, Shane, for giving me _nightmares_ last night. Your little stunt where you popped your head through the window left me with images of crazy clowns attacking me through a window and very little sleep. I appreciate it."

Shane rubbed the back of his head. "How was I supposed to know you had some weird clown-window phobia?"

Andy shook his head as he spoke, "Most people just don't pop through windows, man."

"Thank you!" Dana exclaimed. "That's my point!"

"Since when am I, Shane Gray, _most_ people?" Shane asked as he puffed up his chest.

"If Mitchie heard you say that you'd be smacked on the back of the head again," Dana said with a roll of her eyes.

Suddenly a hand smacked the back of Shane's head and he winced and leaned forward. "Ow! What was that?"

"I heard my name and then the word smack," Mitchie said as she sat down. "That's good enough for me. What did he do?"

"Popped through the freakin' window and scared me half to death last night," Dana said with a glare.

Mitchie huffed and gave him a look. "Really, Shane? Really?"

"Hey! I was trying to be nice and ask if they wanted a flashlig—" He was cut off by Mitchie smacking him once again. "_Ow!_ Okay, just so I know, how many more times am I going to be smacked before I finish my breakfast?"

"That depends," Mitchie said with a grin. "Are you going to do anything that deserves one between now and then?"

"Um, no?" Shane said uncertainly.

"Glad to hear it," Mitchie said. "Now apologize to Dana."

Shane sighed and then gave Dana an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I surprised you by sticking my head through a window last night. That was not my intention."

Dana smiled at him and nodded. "Apology accepted."

"So," Andy said as he stirred his cereal and stared at it apprehensively. "It's July Fourth and we have to have cold pastries and off brand cereal for breakfast."

Dana chuckled and spoke up dryly. "Festive, right?"

"I was kind of hoping Connie would do some kind of fun themed breakfast," Andy said. "She's good at those, and I think breakfast is probably my favorite meal of the day."

"Oh, really?" Dana asked.

"I like pancakes and bacon," Andy said with a shrug. "And those are both breakfast foods."

Dana smiled at him and nodded in understanding. "Do you dip your bacon in the syrup or do you keep it separate?"

"I dip it," Andy said as he turned her smile. "You?"

"Dip it," She said with a warm smile. "It's the perfect combination of salty and sweet."

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment and their smiles turned flirtatious.

Shane glanced between the two of them and scowled. "That's just gross."

His comment jarred them out of their moment and they both returned to their breakfast. Mitchie glared at Shane before she rolled her eyes and then smacked him once again. He winced and then gave her a questioning look.

"What? What did I do?"


	7. Vanity

_67. Vanity_

* * *

><p>van·i·ty pl. van·i·ties<p>

1. The quality or condition of being vain.

2. Excessive pride in one's appearance or accomplishments; conceit. See Synonyms at conceit.

**_3. Lack of usefulness, worth, or effect; worthlessness._**

* * *

><p>Andy sighed as he watched the group rehearse for the upcoming jam. Nate had been asked to play the drums for the group number. He knew it wasn't meant to be personal, but…that didn't stop it from stinging. But then again, what did Camp Rock need with two drummers? One was more than enough. Andy was merely the relief drummer or, at least, that's how he felt.<p>

He was the spare—the extra. He shook his head and walked away from the outdoor stage area. He'd never regretted going to that music conservatory last summer more than he did at this moment. He was gone and Nate became the gang's go-to drummer. He wasn't trying to say Nate didn't deserve it or wasn't talented enough because he was. Nate was very talented.

But Andy was _just_ as talented. He could play _just_ as well. So why did Nate get so much more attention? The bottom line was that there could only be _one_ really useful drummer at Camp Rock, and Andy wasn't it. He felt bad for being jealous of Nate. He and Nate were friends, and he knew Nate worked very hard for every bit of notice he received. But Andy did too only everything seemed to happen for _Nate_ first.

Fame, recording contract, respect…

_Dana_.

Andy kicked a tree stump that was nearby and then immediately regretted it. He winced and groaned in pain as he hobbled over to the closest bench. That was stupid. That was very _very_ stupid.

He heard a familiar giggle and turned toward it expectantly.

"For future reference, tree stumps always win in a fight. They're sort of _rooted_ to the ground."

He attempted to smile, but he could tell he failed because Dana immediately gave him a concerned glance.

"I came all the way across the lake to see you and _that's_ all the smile I get?" She asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head at her. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Yeah, right, because you normally kick tree stumps and sit by yourself while looking depressed and sullen."

"You'd think it was stupid," Andy admitted.

"No, I wouldn't. I mean, not unless you're thinking about using guinea pigs in a plot to take over the world. _That_ would be stupid," Dana said as she nudged his shoulder. He didn't even crack a smile. Dana sighed before she continued. "Come on, _Andrew_. Talk to me."

"What am I even doing here?" Andy asked as he stared at his hands. "No one really _needs_ me to be here."

Her brow furrowed and she looked shocked for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the bonus drummer. I'm basically _useless_."

"Okay," Dana said. "Never say that again."

"Why not? It's the truth," Andy said quietly.

"It is _not_, and you know it," Dana told him sternly.

"If it's not true then why am I the only member of the staff who's _not_ involved in the group song for the jam tomorrow night?" Andy asked. "They have _Nate_ on the drums. They don't _need_ to _use_ me. Therefore, I'm _use_-less."

"Andy-"

"No, really. Why do they need me? They have _Nate_. He's basically _Superman_, right? And I'm just…the guy who teaches his classes during his breaks," Andy as he leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you talked to Nate about this?" Dana asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No. I like him. He's a friend, and I don't want to offend him. Besides, he can't change the fact that I'm his understudy. I mean, what would he do about it? My uselessness is not his fault."

Dana sighed and swallowed thickly before she spoke softly. "You're not useless. Not to me."

Andy paused. Had he heard her right? "What?"

"I need you here," Dana said hesitantly. "You've become one of my best friends."

The corners of Andy's mouth twitched upward. "Best friend, huh?"

She smiled softly and leaned into Andy's shoulder lightly. "I can't imagine this summer without you."

He nodded and grinned at her. "Well, that certainly helps."

"And besides, I think your students would disagree about your 'uselessness'," Dana told him. "Don't you?"

He sighed. "I guess."

"I know you don't want to cause any problems, Andy. I get that, but…I really think you should talk to the gang about this," Dana said. "They probably don't even realize they're making you feel this way. You're a bit shy, and they know that. Just…let them know you _want_ to perform with them. I have a feeling once you do that things will get better."

He glanced at her thoughtfully. "You have a secret dream to be a dancer, right?

Dana blushed and nodded. "Yes. I can't say I would succeed, but in an ideal world I would like to _try_."

"What if we make a deal?" Andy asked. "I'll tell the group how I feel if _you_ ask Caitlyn for dance lessons."

Her eyes widened. "You want me to what?"

"Ask Caitlyn for dance classes," Andy repeated. "You could try it and see how you do."

"What if it turns out I'm an uncoordinated freak?" Dana asked worriedly.

Andy chuckled. "With the way you sneak up on people? I doubt it. You're practically a ninja."

Dana chuckled and smiled. "Okay, fine. You have a deal."

"Shake on it?" Andy asked.

Dana nodded and accepted the hand he held out to her. She gave it a shake and smiled brightly. She pulled his arm toward her and glanced at his watch before she released his hand. "So, you said the others are in rehearsals, right? So we have a while until they come looking for you?"

Andy nodded. "At least an hour. Maybe more."

"Do you think we can sneak into the kitchen and convince Mrs. Torres to make us some pancakes?" Dana asked eagerly.

Andy grinned at her amusement. "You want pancakes?"

Dana nodded. "Our cook is _terrible_. Connie is _brilliant._ Please?"

Andy chuckled and stood up. "Oh believe me, I have no objections. Pancakes are my favorite, remember?"

Dana cheered and grabbed his hand as she led him away to the Mess Hall.


	8. Poker

_22. Poker_

* * *

><p>Dana smirked and put down her hand. A full house.<p>

"Dana, how do you do it?" Caitlyn groaned.

"It's just me and my dad, Cait," Dana said with a chuckle. "Poker is our daddy-daughter bonding activity."

"You should play against the boys sometime then," Mitchie said with a smirk. "I bet you'd make Shane cry."

Ella laughed loudly. "Oh God, she would. And I would laugh."

"Okay, new hand," Caitlyn said as she started to deal. "This was a great idea. We should make this a weekly thing. That way we can get better at it and then make _all_ the boys cry."

"Wow," Dana said with a laugh. "You guys are such sweet supportive girlfriends."

"We know," Mitchie said with a smirk. "We're wonderful."

"Speaking of sweet supportive girlfriends," Ella said with a grin as she gave Dana a pointed look. "How's my match making going?"

Dana sighed. "It's hard to tell with Andy sometimes. He's just so…_shy_."

"You should just pounce on him," Caitlyn told her. "It worked for me and Jason."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and grinned. "You and Jason are extremely hormonal, Cait. Not _everyone_ is."

"Well, then _you guys_ are missing out. You can never play Seven Minutes in Heaven _enough_ in my opinion," Caitlyn said with a chuckle and a wink.

* * *

><p>"So, Ella said the girls are playing poker tonight too," Nate said with a chuckle.<p>

"They're so cute sometimes," Shane said with a smirk. "Thinking they can really _play_ poker."

Jason gave his brothers bored looks. "See, _this_ is why girls think all men are jerks."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Dana's pretty good at poker actually," Nate told them. "At least she told me she was."

Andy nodded. "She said she and Axel play all the time."

"And since you brought her up-"

"Andy didn't bring her up, Shane. Nate did," Jason told him with a smirk.

Shane shrugged. "Nuance. Mind telling us _what_ is going on with you two?"

"I have no clue," Andy said with a sigh. "I can't tell if we're just friends or if…there's something more there. You know?"

"Dude," Jason said with a grin. "You should totally just plant one on her. It worked with me and Caity."

Nate rolled his eyes. "You and Caity are an exception, Jase."

Shane nodded in agreement. "An exception that has a fondness for PDAs."

"Hey!" Jason said defensively. "We don't always make out in public. We like closets too, you know."

"So," Andy said as he dealt the next hand. "What should I do about Dana? Other than _plant one on her_. There's no way I can do that. Not that I don't want to…I just…I don't think I _could_."

"Be honest?" Shane suggested. "Just tell her how you feel."

"What if she turns me down and then things get awkward?" Andy asked.

Nate glanced over his cards as he spoke up. "Ask her to hang out and then look for signs, man. If you get a good vibe from her _then_ tell her how you feel."

"And _then_ plant one on her," Jason repeated with a grin and a confident nod.


	9. Explode

**A/N: **Last one! Fine & Dandy is now complete! Next story to be completed is Go Figure! I should start posting that one again soon!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p><em>69. Explode<em>

* * *

><p>Dana bit her bottom lip as she pulled her canoe toward the Camp Rock pier. She tied it off and then very carefully got out and then made her way to the Mess Hall. If she'd timed it right their lunch would just be ending. It was Saturday and Brown gave them a reprieve from classes on Saturday and Sunday to allow them time to enjoy the people and places that surrounded them.<p>

That was yet another reason Camp Star's attendance was dropping. Her father didn't do that. He honestly thought that if the kids at his camp really wanted to be superstars then they needed to become used to having a non-stop schedule. Dana knew he thought he was doing it for their own good, but really it just pushed more kids toward Brown's camp. Honestly, if she wasn't the director's daughter _she'd_ be at Camp Rock.

As a way of competing though, Axel had started giving his campers Saturday to do whatever they wanted with, and Dana had never been more grateful for it than she was today. She was going to talk to Andy today. She was determined. And knowing that they both had an open schedule was a relief.

She reached the Mess Hall just as people were starting to trickle out. She smiled warmly when Ella and Nate came out of the doors hand in hand.

"Hey guys," She said as they approached her.

Ella released Nate's hand long enough for both of them to hug her before she slipped it back in his. "So, is today _the_ day?"

Dana nodded. "Yes, we're halfway through the summer already, and I just can't wait on him to do this any longer."

"Well," Ella said with a smile and wink. "Good luck."

Dana took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks."

Nate patted her shoulder and grinned. "You'll be fine, Dana. I don't think you really have anything to be nervous about."

Nate spotted Andy coming down the front steps and whispered his own rushed good luck before leading Ella away. Andy's eyes widened when he spotted her and he smiled brightly.

"Hey," He said. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"We need to talk," She said nervously.

His brow furrowed. "Good talk or bad talk?"

She bit her bottom lip and again and grimaced as she thought. "I don't know. It could be pretty subjective. Is there somewhere a little more private we can go?"

Andy nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to one of the rehearsal cabins, signed his name to the list posted outside the door, and then locked the door behind them. "So, what's up?"

"We're pretty good friends now, right?" Dana asked.

Andy nodded. "Yes, definitely."

"So then I can talk to you about…anything?"

"Of course."

"Good, well," Dana started before she took a deep breath. "There's this guy, you see, and I really_ really_ like him—"

Dana cut herself off as Andy suddenly turned his back on her. Her brow furrowed and she hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Andy?"

She heard Andy huff indignantly before he turned and glared at her. Dana's eyes widened. She'd never seen him glare at anyone or anything (well, except for that tree stump he tried and failed to kick), and she _certainly _never thought the first time she saw it that it would be trained _on her_.

"You _like_ a guy, huh?" He asked in a short tone.

"Yeah, I do," Dana said with a wince. This wasn't going according to plan. She didn't count on him being _angry_.

"So, then I guess I just wasted half my summer," Andy said as his jaw tensed. "Story of my life. Who is it? Barron? Sander? Oh, let me guess, it's _Luke_."

"No—ew, _no_—it's not any of them it's—"

"It's _not_ any of them? Well, then you must have some guy back home you're pining after right?" Andy asked. "That would have been a great thing to know upfront, Dana."

"Andy, I'm just trying to—"

"Yeah, I get it," He said as he interrupted her again. "Thanks for your honesty. Too little, too late, Dana."

Now it was her turn to glare at him. She smacked his shoulder and poked his chest with her finger. "Will you just let me _talk!_ Geez, why couldn't you have been this talkative _all_ summer? I mean, I could do without the snapping and the glaring, but not having to almost literally _pry_ words out of your mouth is a nice change."

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "What? What do you have to say?"

"Andy," She said softly. "The _guy_ is _you_. I was just…trying to be dramatic I guess or trying to ease you into the idea or something, but _clearly_ that didn't work. I've been sending you signals all summer, but you're just so darn _shy_ that I can never tell if you actually _get_ them. But I guess you have been if you think my crushing on someone else would be _that_ big of a betrayal. Not that you don't have the right to think that, but, really Andy, I would _never_ lead anyone on like that. That's _cruel_. I _really_ like you and I would never want to hu—"

Dana cut herself off as Andy suddenly reached forward and took both her hands in his.

He smiled softly and squeezed her hands. "You're rambling, Dane."

She blushed and looked down at the floor. "Right, sorry. I'm a bit nervous and frazzled and—I don't know—_everything_, I guess. You surprised me with that glare and how upset you were."

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. "I don't know what came over me. I just…I guess I exploded. The idea of you liking someone else after the month and a half that we had just struck me as so…_unfair_."

"But, I don't like someone else, Andy," Dana told him as she hesitantly looked up and caught his gaze. "I like _you_."

His smile brightened and he nodded. "So you've said."

There was a lingering moment of silence before Dana cleared her throat worriedly. "This is supposed to be the part where _you_ tell me you like _me_."

Andy grinned in amusement before he leaned forward and gently captured Dana's lips with his. He didn't know where he'd found the courage to do that. Somehow, he just knew it was the _right_ response. Dana froze for a moment before she relaxed and leaned against him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Andy smiled against her lips before he pulled away.

Dana smiled and blushed and kept her arms around him. She sighed happily before she finally looked back up at him. "You kissed me."

"What's that old saying?" He asked thoughtfully with a grin. "Actions speak louder than words. I thought I'd test it out."

Dana chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, you tested it, alright."

"And the verdict?" Andy asked as held her a little tighter.

"Well, I do _like_ words. It's nice to have a verbal confirmation of the actions, _but_ I'm definitely not gonna argue _against_ actions. Considering I look forward to kissing you more often," Dana told him with a smirk and a wink.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Andy said with a grin. "I _do_ really like you, Dana. Just so we're clear on that."

She chuckled. "We're clear. We're _very_ clear."


End file.
